


What the water gave me

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternative Universe - NYPD, Fluff, M/M, Merman! Poplin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 警探亚典波罗发现他的搭档波布兰最近有些不对劲。





	What the water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> 我为我拿人鱼病这个很棒的开车梗写了全年龄搞笑文而忏悔。真的没有案情，只有警局相声。感谢红茶允许我借用德州出身亚典波罗设定！  
> （人鱼病来自微博ID：Divano_Messiah 原梗链接：https://weibo.com/2352176352/GgaqCtF7f?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment）

 

“你在这等我一会儿，”波布兰一脚踩下刹车，“我去买杯咖啡。”他拨动方向盘，一把停了车，丝毫没注意到那是残疾人停车位，亚典波罗刚想提醒他，波布兰已经“砰”的一声甩上车门跑路了。  
“这家伙怎么回事？”亚典波罗喃喃自语道，“这是今天上午第三回了吧。”他看着饮料架上的纸杯和垃圾袋里空空的矿泉水瓶。

新搭档总是需要磨合期，分局长卡介伦耐心地劝道，语气仿佛校长面对两个难搞的问题高中生，“我理解你们被迫要和各自搭档分开、重新组合的不情愿，但是我希望你们能给彼此一个机会——”  
铁灰色的脑袋和橘红色的脑袋向对方的方向偏了偏，随后又嫌恶地转开。  
“我一个人也可以。”波布兰说，而亚典波罗甚至懒得说话，只是冲着天花板翻白眼。  
“我已经说过了，伊万.高尼夫警探的卧底任务是长期的。”卡介伦觉得自己的太阳穴在突突直跳，“你必须要学会适应新搭档，你们俩都是。”他转向亚典波罗，“杨被调到总部也是没有办法的事——”  
“我不介意，”亚典波罗大度地摆摆手，“欢送会上的香槟还是我开的呢。”  
“那之前我跟高尼夫在跟的案子呢？”  
“我正要说，那个案子转给谢克利那组。”卡介伦一边说一边从身后的档案柜里抽出一叠厚厚的卷宗，“这是你们的新案子。”  
亚典波罗迅速翻看了一下：“这不是先寇布总探长的案子吗？”  
“可他现在躺在医院里了。”波布兰转向卡介伦，“我还以为他在高架上演完追车枪战大戏之后，至少能想起来把案子结了呢。”  
卡介伦对他的恶言恶语充耳不闻，说到底这也是警察亚文化的一部分，他多半在送到医院的鲜花卡片上写了更刻薄的评论。亚典波罗则继续翻看卷宗：“哇，这个证人保护计划申请是德森拒的？”  
“没错。”卡介伦苦笑道，“所以收场才那么难看啊。”  
“不过这样一来，顺利解决的话，就能赢那个不良中年一头。”波布兰眼睛亮起来，“上了年纪就乖乖进办公室里坐着，不要老想着冲在前面抢年轻人的位置了。”  
“还能气死德森。”亚典波罗摸摸下巴，“机不可失。”  
铁灰色的脑袋和橘红色的脑袋再次往对方的方向偏了偏。这次像达成了不妙的同盟。这办案热情来源可疑，但分局长卡介伦要头疼的事太多，只当是两个麻烦负负得正，挥挥手叫他们赶快拿上材料滚出办公室。

“你怎么想起来戴手套了？”亚典波罗看着波布兰的手上多了一副薄薄的白手套，多半是刚才在便利店买的，“这么怕晒黑的话赶快让我来开车。”谁坐在方向盘后也是日常吵架的理由，不准笑，这是很严肃的问题。  
“那不可能，”波布兰迅速灌下小半瓶水，“高尼夫的奶奶开车都比你像话。”  
“我谢谢你，她老人家是前苏联战斗机驾驶员。”亚典波罗说，“你就没想起来顺道把午饭一起买了吗？”  
“饿死你。”波布兰一边说一边把装着三明治的塑料袋扔到亚典波罗腿上，“接下来什么计划？”  
“我下午要为半年前的一起入室抢劫案作证。”亚典波罗也不客气，拆开三明治包装狼吞虎咽起来，“结束后我们可以找案件相关的人谈谈，从那个没拿到保护的证人开始？”他瞥见波布兰正从笔记本上划掉几个名字。  
“……不是安娜，不是阿什利……你刚才说什么？”  
“奥利比.波布兰，有没有人告诉过你把前任整理成名单是很幼稚且可疑的行为？”亚典波罗咬下一口三明治。  
“同样的道理回敬给你，亚典波罗警官，吃饭的时候就不要说话了。”波布兰低头沉思，“那也可能是芭芭拉……确实……”他重新转向亚典波罗，“我今晚有个很重要的约会，你能不能替我顶班？”他看着因为说不出话只能拼命摇头的亚典波罗坏笑道，“你不说话我就当是默认了——”  
“滚蛋。”亚典波罗终于就着口咖啡咽下了三明治，“你要拿什么来换？”  
“可以帮你顶班。而且我就勉强让你开一周的车。”  
亚典波罗心中有点惊讶，这次条件竟如此慷慨，多半这次约会确实很重要，他不打算放过这个敲诈自己同事的机会，“一个月。”  
“两周，不能再多了。”波布兰抵抗道，“你那个开车德行，我们会被堵在曼哈顿，然后活活饿死在车里。”  
亚典波罗见好就收：“成交。”  
波布兰喝掉最后一口水，潇洒地把瓶子丢进停车场对面的垃圾桶。亚典波罗这时瞥见他手套与衣袖中间露出的一截手腕上掠过一道蓝绿色的闪光，但等他再看的时候，那里就只有正常的一小块皮肤。

他最近确实有些不太正常，亚典波罗想，这是本周第五次波布兰让他帮忙顶班了。虽然亚典波罗知道这位搭档从来不缺女伴，但除非是那种“我女朋友的妈妈刚刚去世”级别的事件，他很少会特意翘班去约会（是的，尽管很难以置信，但奥利比.波布兰确实称得上是一位尽职尽责的优秀警探）  
“这个约会次数是不是也太频繁了？”本周第五次讨价还价之后，亚典波罗说，“虽然我不介意一直开车——你有在听我说话吗？”  
他的问话对象此时仍然低头在那个黑色笔记本上写写画画：“……什么？”  
“……我三天加起来睡了不超过十五个小时。”亚典波罗说，“有些人是不是该对此负起责任？”他偏头看了一眼副驾驶上的人，还是那个十分可疑的前任清单，字母表排序，而且已经画到了首字母D，亚典波罗不禁怀疑——  
“有些人认为，为了市民的安全着想，亚典波罗警官应该暂时被剥夺驾驶资格。“波布兰”啪“地一下合起笔记本，”我宁愿要超速罚单也不要法院传票。”  
“答应我你真的没用空闲时间去演汉尼拔。”亚典波罗说，“我不想成为被蒙在鼓里的帮凶。”  
“做梦。“波布兰说，”你们这些烦人的记者，没事总想搞个大新闻。我爱所有跟我约过会的女孩们，又不是想吃了她们。“  
“更新一下你脑内的信息吧，爷爷，我现在是你的同事。”亚典波罗说。更早以前他确实是记者，但亲自跳进麻烦之中动手解决似乎要比在一边旁观更适合他。  
”赶快跟我换个位置，“波布兰说，”司机决定午餐吃什么——我现在看到三明治就想吐。“亚典波罗本想反驳点什么，但话还没出口就被自己一个哈欠挡了回去，于是他只好放弃了似的打开车门。  
等车开出一阵后，波布兰看到亚典波罗捏着咖啡杯睡着了，咖啡还溢出来洒到了他的牛仔裤上。波布兰本想出声嘲笑他，最终决定还是留着让他到餐厅里去丢脸，确保旁边那人不会看见，他又疑神疑鬼地拽了拽手套。

“你淹死在浴缸里了吗？”第三次敲门没人回应后，亚典波罗扭开了浴室的门。  
“这是什么都市传说现场啊。”亚典波罗看着浴缸里半裸的，呃，人鱼（他拒绝用美人鱼来形容，绝不），一个小时前那人鱼还是他那抱怨着天气太热，要先回家冲凉的搭档奥利比.波布兰，一个小时后，来接他的亚典波罗就发现他的搭档变成了浴缸里的人鱼，他看着人鱼颈部一张一合的一排腮裂，心想这是不是也太超现实。  
人鱼似乎想张口说话，但发出来的声音尖锐难听，要不是那家伙还长着奥利比.波布兰的脸，亚典波罗现在就想摔上浴室门，给自己戴上个什么操作割草机专用隔音耳罩，再跑到地球另一边去。好在他急中生智，摸出PDA（幸好是防水的），一把塞进人鱼手里。  
人鱼波布兰的指尖也覆盖着滑溜的细小鳞片（指缝间还有蹼！），打字很费劲，折腾五分钟没打出几行字，姜黄色头发的人鱼气愤地扔掉了PDA，一把抓住亚典波罗的领子，把倒霉的警探一并拽进浴缸里。  
“你知道，我可以告你谋杀未遂。”十五分钟之后，亚典波罗咳嗽个不停，同时发现自己在浴室冰凉的瓷砖地上醒来，还有一整条半裸的人鱼正使劲按压他的胸口。一点对大多数人都没什么用的豆知识：人鱼在水下能正常说话，但要是听众在这过程中不小心被淹死那可就不太妙。  
“你得把我弄回浴缸里去。”波布兰说，他腮里还有水，说出来的东西勉强还算人话。“没有水——”人声又变成刺耳的尖叫，亚典波罗顾不得还疼得要命的肺，立刻一骨碌爬起来，往人鱼波布兰的腮上泼了水。  
“真恶心。”又能说话的波布兰评论道，“我觉得自己像可怜的小美人鱼——怎么遇到了你这种人，拯救我的公主在哪里？“  
“求你闭嘴。”亚典波罗说，“你抓紧点，鳞片太滑了。”那些蓝绿色的鳞片滑溜地像确实属于一条鱼，他快要抱不住了。  
经过一番诅咒、嘲讽与“我他妈的连袜子都湿透了而这全是你的错”之后，小人鱼波布兰终于回到了大海，不是，浴缸里。这时他手上的鳞片消失了大半，终于可以正常打字之后，亚典波罗才勉强拼凑出前因后果。  
“确实是都市传说一样的疾病啊。”他一路读过PDA上的文字，尽量无视那些乱七八糟的大小写和拼写错误，“ ‘相思类疾病’ …… 初期会在肢端生出鳞片 ……尾化期泡入水中下半身会变成鱼尾 …… 还会变成泡沫。”亚典波罗摇摇头，这可不就是小美人鱼的故事吗，“你确定不需要我联系什么精神类医院吗？”  
“你自己也看见了。”波布兰说，“‘喜欢的人的体液具有疗效’——我最近可是在努力寻找能够拯救我的公主。”  
“所以这就是你最近一副连环杀手模样整理前任名单，还疯了似的去约会的原因？”亚典波罗一边幸灾乐祸地说，一边打开了花洒，像浇花一样把水淋到了那橙色脑袋上，“命运绝妙的讽刺啊，在想出到底是欠了谁的感情债之前，你就乖乖受着吧。”结果他被波布兰愤怒掀起的鱼尾巴溅了一身的水。

二十分钟后，两个正常人类又坐回了奥利比.波布兰家的客厅。亚典波罗从波布兰的衣柜里翻出一套衣服换上，旧衣服则被扔进洗衣袋，他头发上还滴着水。  
“你忙着大变活鱼的时候我又去看了看先寇布总探长。”亚典波罗从外套——幸亏他把它留在客厅的沙发上——里摸出笔记本，“有个我们之前一直忽略的证人。”  
“哦？”波布兰正摸索着找咖啡罐子。  
“蕾蒂亚.布莱森。”亚典波罗咬着半截铅笔，“一个年轻律师。我联系了一下一个旧同事才发现她是嫌疑犯的前女友。”  
“哈，不良中年之前都没发觉吗？”波布兰摇摇头，“都说了年纪大了。”  
“感谢小报记者吧。”  
波布兰则很有感激之心地把一块毛巾准确无误地丢到那湿乎乎的铁灰色脑袋上。

“还没想出来是谁吗？”亚典波罗搬着一箱饮用水从便利店里走出来——自从他发现波布兰被这神秘疾病缠上后，他们的车里就从来没少过饮用水，但这也只是缓兵之计，想要一劳永逸地解决问题，波布兰还得赶紧找到那位神秘暗恋对象。好在最近症状发作不那么频繁，当事人甚至有时会忘记戴上手套。  
“那名单上可有一百来人呢。”暂时恢复正常的波布兰冲他眨眨眼睛，“和可怜的、只有一茶匙爱能给别人的一般人类不同，我对每一个约会对象都怀有同等的真心与爱——”  
“恶心。”亚典波罗踢了踢车门，“别废话了，快把后备箱打开。”

”是老猎枪。“亚典波罗凑近了看，“19世纪的古董，.45-70，我都没近距离见过真的。“  
“听听，德州牛仔发话了。”波布兰吹了吹口哨，”这可不同寻常啊。“他转向格林希尔。  
”非常不实用的杀人武器。“弹药专家格林希尔说，“像某种仪式一样。“  
他们三个人看了那把年纪比他们加起来都大的枪一会儿，  
”六百码之外可以杀死一匹马。“亚典波罗说，“没准这是复仇。”  
“还说你不是带枪牛仔。”  
“我在纽约州上的大学。”亚典波罗抗议道，“你不能因为出身就评判一个人。”他低头瞥见波布兰的手臂上又开始有蓝绿色的鳞片往上爬。  
“一次是牛仔，一辈子是牛仔。”波布兰一副来劲了的架势对格林希尔说，“上次我们去吃午饭的时候，这个人竟然从靴子里掏钱——哎呦！”他退了两步，发现罪魁祸首还拿着作案工具的水杯。  
“你们俩赶紧给我出去。”格林希尔威胁道，“这里是弹道实验室，谁允许你们带水进来的——”

“你他妈故意的。”储物间里，波布兰一边脱掉湿透的衬衫，一边愤怒地抗议，“刚才把水给我就行了，这可是萨莉给我买的衬衫——”  
“抓紧时间了，卡萨诺瓦。”亚典波罗指了指腕表，幸灾乐祸地说，“等下还要去见人，就是那个蕾蒂亚.布莱森，我猜你肯定不想在女士面前丢脸。”  
结果波布兰一把扭开了亚典波罗的衣柜，“我就知道。”绿眼睛亮起来。  
“嘿——”亚典波罗想阻止他，“那是我新买的衣服——”波布兰已经拆开了纸袋，拿出了里面的衣服，有点失望但也毫不意外地发现那是件没什么花色可言的白衬衫。  
“你这是终于给自己找到约会对象了？”波布兰一边套上衬衫一边惊奇地说，“这牌子可不便宜——这是准备带那个可怜的姑娘去哪家高级餐厅？”他似乎是想到了那个画面，笑出了声，“她一定是个圣人。”  
亚典波罗看上去很想把他的脑袋顺势按进柜子里，但还是忍住了，“抓紧时间！”他催促道，“敢弄脏了我一定亲手弄死你。”

第一声枪响甚至不那么像枪声。这本该是个简单的谈话，但有人比他们先找上了律师。几声枪响后，蕾蒂亚.布莱森惊魂未定地扶着亚典波罗跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯。  
“袭击者跳窗逃跑了——”年轻律师脸色发白地说，“我没受伤，但是——”  
“你这个白痴！”波布兰冲他嚷嚷，“谁叫你先上去了！”  
“你不要贴上来。”亚典波罗推开他，血沿着他另一只手的指缝里不断地渗出来，“那衬衫真的很贵——”  
“那我就更要糟蹋了。”波布兰一边说跑向车子，一把扯下对讲机，“调度员，这里是单位42，我们有10-24/10-34，犯人已持枪逃逸，一位警官中枪倒下，需要支援和救护车！”  
“不是，他的枪在我这里。”亚典波罗冲他眦牙，“谁像你这个花心的家伙。你身上那衬衫是为了卡琳的家长会买的——”  
“你什么时候答应那个不良中年了！……算了我不想听，你省点力气留着喘气吧。”波布兰一边骂一边脱掉自己的外套，“也得有命回去才行——”  
亚典波罗一把夺过对讲机：“在逃嫌疑人，白人，男性，大约三十岁——”他手抖得厉害，“——穿灰色上衣。”  
“我也去打电话叫救护车。”布莱森慌慌张张地跑向客厅。  
这时，有一辆警车打着弯从街角出现，是谢克利那对搭档。  
“等救护车来太慢了！”波布兰扭头冲狂奔过来的谢克利大喊，“受害人在客厅里，我送他去附近的医院！”

“以后咖啡和甜甜圈都是我去买——”  
“车你来开——”  
“再也不会让你替我临时约会顶班了——”  
“你知道，真的很疼的话是可以嚷嚷出来的——”  
副驾驶上的亚典波罗则介于想骂“你真的很吵“和“你说话算话吗？”之间，他用尽全力向驾驶座上的人比了个中指，但是手还是不听话地垂下来——他中了不止一枪，血流得太多，浸透了身上盖着的外套。  
“哇，这个时候搞职场性骚扰是不是不太合适啊？“波布兰看了看搭在自己大腿上的手，”算了算了，紧急情况我不仅可以原谅你，还可以考虑问你以后要不要跟我一起出去吃个晚饭什么的——”亚典波罗还是没有反应，他的脸色白得可怕，血流得太多了。  
该死，不要在这种时候——波布兰惊恐地看着握着方向盘的双手长出细细的鳞片，一路沿着手臂蔓延到更深处，他会握不住方向盘的，怎么在这种时候——  
这时候，有个东西被扔了过来。是那件浸透了血的薄外套。  
“不是，你搞什么？”波布兰有点心烦意乱地撇开外套，血在他皮肤和衬衫上留下印痕。等一等，手臂上的鱼鳞不见了。虽然鳞化症状接触液体会有所缓解，但之前从来没有消退得这么快过。难道说——不要啊，他飞快地思考这样的可能性，变成人鱼那天之后没有更严重的症状，好吧，也许，可能，他大概也没那么糟——所以不是迪莱拉，但他至少搞对了首字母——  
“这是个正式邀请。”他一边踩下油门一边咬着牙说，“等这破事结束了，我能邀请你共进晚餐吗？”  
但他没有听到回答。达斯提.亚典波罗已经彻底晕过去了。

  
“你要是真那么不想替我去家长开放日也可以告诉我，人之常情，完全可以理解。”已经可以下床走动的不良中年正低头瞧着躺在病床上的年轻警探，“把自己送进医院里来亲自跟我表达不满，我都有点受宠若惊了。”  
“……抱歉。”亚典波罗说。  
“算了。”先寇布竟然很好说话地没再计较，“你睡了有一会儿，奥利比.波布兰那小子——”  
“我在这呢。”波布兰的声音传来，“老人家，我们把你的案子结了，不该表示点感激之情吗？”  
“改天可以考虑请你们喝一杯。”老人家说，“我还有更要紧的事要忙呐。”他出去的时候带上了门。  
“别看他那么说，”波布兰冷笑道，“穿着制服、裹着绷带、像个英雄似的去女儿的家长开放日，这家伙别提有多得意了。”  
“我猜也是。”亚典波罗说话间觉得自己的指尖有点痒，于是抬起手查看——  
“这不能是真的，太丢脸了。”亚典波罗绝望地打量着指尖上出现的细小鳞片，它们在雪白的病房里闪闪发亮，“我明明什么坏事也没做，为什么要被传染这种病。”  
而波布兰则幸灾乐祸地欣赏了一会儿病号的慌张模样，接着，他俯下身亲吻了他。


End file.
